Y Este Año fue Diferente
by Takane Enomoto
Summary: Remilia no esta dispuesta a soportar que esta navidad ocurra lo mismo que todas las navidades pasadas, hara lo que sea para detenerla un One-Shot navideño MariPatchy para los fans de mi pag de Touhou x3 y para mi Marisa / mi primer fic de Touhou c:


**Disclaimer: **Touhou Project no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera, todos sabemos que es del gran ZUN u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

Hola, pues antes que todo, he visto que la mayoría de los fics de Touhou en español son Mari Ari, pues bien yo ODIO el MariAri (*se protege de los tomates que le lanzan*) así que si esperan leer algo de eso, este no es su lugar c: bueno esop x3 disfruten el fic nwn y que viva el MariPatchy~! / es mi primer fic de Touhou uwu

_**Y Este Año fue Diferente**_

¡Hoy no pasara! – Grito el demonio escarlata haciendo pucheros

Pero Ojou-sama ... ¿no cree que seria mejor...? – intento preguntar la sirvienta

¡Claro que no! Todos los años es lo mismo, todas las habitantes de esta Mansión son unas inútiles! Incluso tu Sakuya – la ultima frase de Remilia estaba cargada de tristeza

Pero Ojousama... creo que las medidas que esta tomando son un poco... – intento decir nuevamente Sakuya

¡Claro que no! ¡Este año quiero pasar la navidad con Patchy! Y no dejare que esa Maga Ordinaria me la arrebate como todos los años! ¡Me enfrentare personalmente a ella! Así que ahora, ¡todas fuera! – grito Remilia haciendo gestos con las manos dando a entender que todas salieran de la Mansión

Ojousama... que pasara con...? – Pregunto la sirvienta, parecía muy preocupada

Deja que Flandre salga a divertirse... después de todo – Remilia suspiro – es Navidad

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejano una chica de Cabello rubio estaba alistando sus cosas para "la batalla"

¿Por que no, simplemente, vas a la Mansión y pasas la navidad con ella allá? – Pregunto la chica de Blanco y Rojo

¡La respuesta es muy fácil-ze! Es porque... – Marisa guardo silencio unos minutos, luego le sonrió ampliamente a Reimu y continuo "alistándose" Reimu suspiro

Bien, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no? – le pregunto Marisa a Reimu

Detener a la titiritera, lo se – respondió Reimu con desgano

¡Así es-ze! Muchas gracias Reimu, bueno, ya debo irme, ¡Feliz Navidad –ze! – Dijo Marisa mientras montaba su escoba y comenzaba a volar en dirección a la Mansión Scarlet

De Pronto el ambiente comenzo a volverse muy oscuro

"Mi primer rival-ze" – pensó Marisa emocionada, decidió bajar de su escoba, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar abajo tropezó con "algo"

¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió-ze! ¿Pero que? ¿¡Me tropecé contigo!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – le Pregunto Marisa a la persona con la que había tropezado

No hubo Respuesta

¿Eh? – Marisa se acerco a la persona y descubrió que estaba dormida

¡DESPIERTA! – grito Marisa enfadada

¿Eh que paso? ¿Que haces tu aquí? Vienes a hacerme sentir peor no es cierto? – pregunto la chica de cabello naranja

¿De que hablas-ze? ¿y por que estas aquí? – pregunto Marisa extrañada

¡Pues... es por tu culpa! ¡Así que te derrotare! – la chica se levanto lista para atacar, pero rompió en llanto -¡Remilia-Sama no me quiere! ¡Y pasare la navidad sola! – gritaba Meiling entre lágrimas

¿Eh? Sigo sin entender de que hablas-ze – Dijo Marisa resignada, se acerco a la guardiana de la puerta y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

¡Gracias! – grito Meiling mientras abrazaba a Marisa con demasiada fuerza

¡No...puedo...respirar! – dijo Marisa a quien casi no le quedaba aire

¡Oh lo siento mucho! – dijo Meiling soltándola bruscamente

Uff Gracias, pensé que moriría-ze... ahora me explicaras? – Pregunto Marisa

Bueno, no entendí muy bien, Remilia no quiere que te lleves a Patchouli-sama, así que nos dijo a todas que nos fuéramos de la Mansión... ¡Pero yo quiero volver! – dijo Meiling comenzando a llorar nuevamente

¿Eh? Si no quiere que me la lleve por que las hecho de la Mansión? Acaso el demonio escarlata ya se ha vuelto senil? – dijo Marisa dejando escapar una risotada – Bueno, si quieres estar con ella, yo te ayudare a volver a la Mansión, tomalo como un regalo de navidad-ze – le propuso Marisa a Meling con una sonrisa

¿en serio me ayudaras? – Pregunto Meiling ilusionada

Claro que si, después de todo, hacia allá es donde me dirijo, pero debemos partir cuanto antes – le respondió la Maga

Meiling asintió con una sonrisa y ambas siguieron avanzando hacia la Mansión, de pronto el ambiente se volvió oscuro nuevamente

Preparate-ze – dijo Marisa emocionada, parecía como si tuviera muchas ganas de esquivar danmakus

Avanzaron con cautela, esperando un ataque sorpresa, pero nada paso, de pronto vieron a una pequeña niña rubia sentada debajo de un árbol, Meling se acerco rápidamente a ella, Marisa intento advertirle que era peligrosa pero Meiling la ignoro, cuando llego a su lado le acaricio la cabeza y le pregunto: ¿Que te ocurre pequeña?

Marisa se cubrió esperando que la Youkai reaccionara de forma violenta, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña abrazo a Meiling

¿¡Que rayos le esta ocurriendo al mundo-ze!? – dijo Marisa sorprendida

Soy Rumia- dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas – y estoy muy triste porque hoy es navidad y estaré sola y no recibire ningún regalo – concluyo la pequeña muy triste

Awww – Meiling la abrazo con fuerza

"pobre" - pensó Marisa mientras se acercaba a ellas

Meiling observo detenidamente a Rumia

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Rumia

Meiling tomo sus trenzas y las desato, tomo las 2 cintas de color verde y se las puso a rumia en el cabello (sin sacar la cinta roja de Rumia) – Feliz Navidad – dijo Meiling sonriente

¿Eh? ¿S-son para mi? – pregunto Rumia emocionada

¡Claro que si-ze! – contesto Marisa sonriente - ¿Que te parece si nos acompañas? ¡Nadie debe estar solo en navidad-ze!

Y así las 3 siguieron caminando en dirección a la Mansión Scarlet, de pronto el ambiente se volvió mas frió de lo que ya estaba, unos danmaku en forma de hielo comenzaron a atacarlas

¡Ja! ¡Lo que estaba esperando-ze! – dijo Marisa muy Emocionada

Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los danmakus se dirigían a ellas, parecían ser lanzados a lugares aleatorios, por lo que no tenían necesidad de esquivarlos, Marisa decepcionada comenzo a avanzar mas rápido hasta que dio con la Hada Idiota

¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo-ze!? – le grito Marisa enojada

¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! – grito Cirno enojada

Marisa siguió diciéndole cosas para provocarla, quería luchar contra ella, pero en vez de enojarse el hada comenzo a llorar

¿eh? ¿¡Porque todos lloran-ze!? – pregunto Marisa exasperada

¡Yo solo quería darle mi regalo! ¡Me esforce mucho en él! – gritaba Cirno

Marisa se acerco a ella y le pregunto -¿que te ocurrió?

Pues, yo, le hice esto a Daiyousei – Cirno le mostró una hermosa escultura de Daiyousei hecha de Hielo – y ella se enojo conmigo

No se puede haber enojado contigo por nada-ze – la regaño Marisa

Mientras tanto, Rumia y Meiling se encontraron con Daiyousei, quien les contó lo que Cirno realmente le había dicho, Meiling y Rumia la convencieron de que la perdonara ya que ella era una idiota.

* * *

Koakuma, ¿podrías traerme una taza de café con leche? – pregunto Patchouli, no hubo respuesta - ¿Koakuma? – la llamo con un poco mas de fuerza, pero no hubo respuesta, la bibliotecaria miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina "hoy es navidad y estoy sola, hasta koakuma me dejo, apuesto que se han ido a celebrar a otra parte..." suspiro y siguió su camino algo desanimada

* * *

Toma Daiyousei, ¡F-feliz Navidad! – le dijo Cirno a su amiga mientras le entregaba el presente, Daiyousei lo tomo con mucho cuidado y la abrazo

Y así, nadie sabe porque, partieron las 5 en dirección a la mansión scarlet, cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con Flandre y Sakuya

¡Bien! ¡Ahora si vamos a luchar-ze! – dijo Marisa emocionada, pero se percato de que Sakuya esta llorando desconsoladamente mientras decía cosas como "Remilia-sama, yo que la amo tanto" y "todo esto es mi culpa" – "Genial, hoy Remilia las hizo llorar a todas" –pensó Marisa

¡Ah Blanco y negro! – dijo Flandre emocionada mientras volaba hacia Marisa

¿Que le ocurre a la sirvienta? – Pregunto Marisa

Esta muy triste porque Onee-sama se enfado con ella por tu culpa – le explico Flandre

¡Tú! – grito Sakuya llena de ira lanzando cuchillos por doquier cuando vio a Marisa, mágicamente, todos los cuchillos le cayeron a Meiling

¡Esto si es lo que estaba esperando-ze! - dijo Marisa muy Feliz

¡No permitiré que te lleves a Patchouli-sama! – grito Sakuya

¡Sabes que me llevare de todas formas-ze! – decía Marisa que parecía muy feliz

Sakuya parecía haberse vuelto mucho mas fuerte desde la ultima vez que se enfrentaron, pero Marisa también lo era, de pronto Marisa se dio cuenta de que todas las demás la estaban ayudando, incluso Flandre

¡Rindete Sakuya! –grito Marisa

¡Jamas! ¡O Remilia-Ojousama nunca me perdonara! – grito Sakuya usando su last spell

¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a que ella te perdone, pero por ahora, solo me interesa pasar-ze! – Marisa uso el Master Spark y con la ayuda de todas logro entrar a la mansión, las demás la seguían de cerca, incluso Sakuya, ayudada por Meiling, llego a la puerta de la Biblioteca y afuera de ella estaba parada el Demonio Escarlata

Nos encontramos nuevamente-ze – dijo Marisa con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡Todos los años es lo mismo! ¡Esta navidad quiero a Patchy solo para Mi! – grito Remilia mientras comenzaba a lanzar Danmakus

¡Me la llevare de todas formas-ze! Grito Marisa mientras esquivaba todos los danmakus de Remila

Nuevamente las demás comenzaron a ayudar a Marisa

¡Ustedes que hacen aquí! ¡Son unas inútiles! – le grito Remila a las demás

¡No podíamos dejarla sola Remila-sama! – grito Meiling mientras lanzaba danmakus contra Remilia

¡Te queremos mucho onee-sama y no queremos que estés sola! – grito Flandre

¡Ojousama perdoneme, pero no podía dejarla sola! – Grito Sakuya

¡No me ataquen idiotas! ¡Ataquen a la maga! – Gritaba Remilia exasperada mientras sacaba su Gungnir

¡Ella solo quiere estar con su amada! – grito Meiling

Marisa simplemente se sonrojo

¡Pero yo quiero pasar esta navidad con Patchy! – grito Remilia desatando todo su poder

¡Patchouli sera solo Mia esta noche! – grito Marisa lanzando un Master Spark que rompió la puerta de la Biblioteca, detrás de ella estaba Patchouli muy sonrojada pues había escuchado todo, Marisa se distrajo, Remilia aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco a Marisa con todas sus fuerzas, Marisa recibió el golpe directamente haciéndola caer de su escoba, Patchouli voló lo mas rápido posible hacia marisa y logro reducir el golpe de la caída, pero ambas cayeron al suelo de todas formas

Pero.. Patchy... – dijo Remilia muy triste

Remi, sabes que te quiero mucho... pero... – Marisa estaba apuntando con el hakkero a Remila, Patchouli tomo el hakkero con una mano - ¡Yo quiero estar con Marisa!

Y ese fue el Master Spark mas poderoso que Marisa hubiera lanzado alguna vez en su vida, Remilia volo por los aires y antes de que pudiera caer Sakuya la tomo entre sus brazos

N-no quiero... yo quiero estar con Patchy esta noche – dijo Remilia entre sollozos, Marisa que ya había subido a Patchy a su escoba se detuvo, miro a Patchy y dijo en voz alta para que todas la escucharan

Esta mansión parece muy acogedora, y seguro cenaran algo delicioso, creo que pasare la navidad aquí – dijo Marisa con una amplia sonrisa

Remilia voló rápidamente hacia ella ¿¡quien te crees que eres!? ¡Yo no te he...! invitado... – Remilia guardo silencio unos segundos - ¡Eso significa que Patchy también se quedara aquí!

Marisa le acaricio la cabeza a Remila, esta enfadada le mordió la mano para desquitarse, lo que provoco la risa de todas las que estaban ahí

Y así todas cenaron como una gran familia, intercambiaron regalos, Remilia y Sakuya quedaron bajo un muérdago y esas cosas, pero esa es otra historia, luego de la fiesta, 2 chicas estaban solas en la biblioteca

¿Me vas a decir que después de todo lo que pasamos esta noche como todas las otras te quedaras leyendo-ze? – pregunto Marisa

Ahora que lo pienso... – Patchouli bajo la mirada, sonrojada – "¡Patchouli sera solo Mia esta noche!" dijiste...

¿¡Eh!? – Marisa se sonrojo, trago saliva y le respondió - ¿Que hay con eso-ze?

¿¡Eh!? Pues... quería saber... a que te refieres... mukyu~ - Insistió la chica de cabello violeta

Marisa se acerco lo suficiente a Patchouli como para poder besarla, la tomo por la cintura y le dijo – a esto-ze

Marisa beso apasionadamente a Patchouli mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos, al parecer la chica de cabello Violeta no pensaba poner resistencia pues solo se dejo querer, Marisa la soltó y se alejo de ella, Patchouli se sentó, parecía cansada, estaba muy sonrojada y le costaba respirar

Mukyu~ - suspiro la Bibliotecaria - ¿¡acaso quieres matarme!? - grito sonrojada

Y ese fue solo el inicio-ze – le dijo Marisa al oído - ¡Feliz Navidad-ze! – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una encantadora y amplia sonrisa, Patchouli solo se sonrojo y comenzo a buscar algo

¿que haces-ze? – pregunto Marisa

Silencio – dijo Patchouli un tanto contarte – ¡Aquí esta! – dijo en voz alta muy emocionada, se paro de la silla y le dio a Marisa un gran libro – Feliz Navidad – le dijo sonrojada

¡Aww Patchy no tenias que molestarte-ze! ¡Ademas de seguro este ya te lo robe! – dijo riéndose

No lo creo – dijo Patchouli con una sonrisa

Marisa abrió el libro, Patchouli tenia razón, era un libro muy raro, ella nunca lo había visto

¿¡De donde lo sacaste-ze!? ¡Este libro es imposible de encontrar! –dijo Marisa emocionada

Feliz Navidad – dijo Patchouli

Marisa se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios dulcemente – Feliz Navidad

¡Mukyu! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijo Patchouli sonrojada

No veo que hagas nada para detenerme-ze – dijo Marisa guiñandole un ojo

¡Ya veras! – dijo Patchouli mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Marisa

* * *

Fin! Les gusto? Pues espero que si quería hacerlo cortito.. pero me alargue mas de lo que quería .-. bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir x3 Feliz Navidad! :3 Miio off~ :3


End file.
